


Find the power to devour.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hannigram - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: The Epilogue.





	Find the power to devour.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it is done. Praise Hannigram and Vodka!

“Bon soir, monsieurs.” The woman, dressed in a gown that would put Marie Antoinette to shame greets them in the entrance room. “Je'm appelle Justine.” DuChamps takes the extended hand and places a kiss on it.

“Bon soir, mademoiselle. Tu est une ami de August?” “Non, je suis l'hotesse. Oh, pardonne-moi, monsieur Kukez. Parlez-vous francais?” “Sta?” The other man asks and Justine bows her head slightly.

“Do you speak English?” “Of course!” She nods.

“Since Monsieur Kukez doesn't speak French, might we converse in English? Until there is no need for talking anymore, of course.” “Bien sur.” DuChamps laughs oily.

“Then please, follow me into the salon. Dinner will be served shortly.”

 

“Brocart?” Will raises his glass. “Bon soir, monsieur DuChamps.” “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the wine, provided by our generous hostess, of course.” He bows way to low and Justine giggles.

“Oh, my dear Guillaume, you have been nothing but a delight, this past few hours.” She turns to the other men.

“You should... how do the American's say? _Pick his brain_ , monsieurs. He is a naughty diablotin.”

“Too kind, madame.” “Where is our other guest? Don't tell me, my husband is wasting his time with his nonsense.” This is the moment, Hannibal appears, a bottle of wine in hand.

“Madame, I can assure you, we had good reasons to be away that long.” She smiles again and while fills two glasses for DuChamps and Kukez.

“Bon, now that we are complete, let us drink to a wonderful evening, full of unspeakable deeds.” Kukez has enough sense in him to not gulp the wine down. DuChamps is less subtle. He expects a night of debauchery and wants to have a head start.

 

“Why am I here?” Kukez, surprises them all for a third time, this evening. The second one was when he used the correct fork for the salad.

“Excuse me?” Justine turns her attention to him. “You people have some kind of connection, how do I fit in?” With a quick look to Hannibal, who slightly nods, she answers:  
“You, monsieur Kukez are here, because you've also been naughty. But I'm afraid, your bad behaviour can not be overlooked so easily. And with that, my role in this play is over.” She gracefully raises from her seat and turns to Hannibal and Will.

“I leave you to it now. If you require anything else, just ring. Feel free to use all the tools provided by my husband.” Hannibal gets up to kiss her hand.

“You _have_ to visit again, Dr. Lecter. Both of you.”

 

“Lecter? Pfff... Sounds like that cannibal... I need more wine.” DuChamps slurs. Kukez says nothing, he just stares at them.

***

“Why are you smiling?” Hannibal asks, as he wipes a smudge of blood from Will's cheek.

“We should have played “Bullshit Bingo” with them.” “Oh, yes?”

“Hm. “I only followed orders”, “I paid them”, “It was so-and-so's fault”.” “Don't forget “I have money”.” Will feels impish, so he just licks the little, red droplet off of Hannibal's chin. He's awarded with a deep growl.

“Were are we going now, Dr. Lecter?” “How does South Africa sound?”

 


End file.
